


Things are still exciting.

by derShipper



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derShipper/pseuds/derShipper
Summary: "Look, when you are in your early twenties and just started dating your partner, everything is fluffy pink and great and funny. But when you are in your late twenties and have been dating for many years, these things aren’t as adventurous anymore as they used to be.Shion’s and Nezumi’s relationship  was no different. "///But even after such a long time, some things are still exciting. For example, if your lover, who never expresses his feelings verbally, says 'I love you' for the first time.





	Things are still exciting.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteEevee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteEevee/gifts).



> Big thank you to everyone who proof read this OneShot and pointed out that I throw around Commas like Condoms at the CSD parade.
> 
> This work is based on this  
> http://victorsbooty.tumblr.com/post/156895179738/imagine-your-otp  
> prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

Look, when you are in your early twenties and just started dating your partner, everything is fluffy pink and great and funny. Going on dates feels fluffy pink, cooking together is great and going to thrift shops is an opportunity to make ugly photos with funny things you’ve found there. But when you are in your late twenties and have been dating for many years, these things aren’t as adventurous anymore as they used to be. Of course they are still fun and you enjoy them, but sometimes you both rather sit at home and do nothing productive.

Shion’s and Nezumi’s relationship  was no different. Though, they never asked such questions as “Do you want to be my boyfriend?” or “You want to go out with me?” After a certain amount of time, things you went through and not to mention the slaps you gave the other one because they appeared five years after being gone, you could indeed say you were in a serious relationship.

Some relationships, like theirs, didn’t need the infamous  _ three magical words _ and thus they were never directly said. Loving actions, questions of the others well being and other tender words replaced them. 

Someday, when both cancelled going out with Shions colleagues to a bar and instead stayed at home reading, Nezumi put his book down and stared into the air. Shion, who sat on the couch across of Nezumi’s armchair, didn’t bothered looking up. As if he was about to say a prayer, Nezumi pressed his palms together and intertwined his fingers. He rested his forehead down on his knuckles and was lost in deep thoughts before he looked back at Shion and said: “I love-”

“Yes, Nezumi, I know you love chapter seventeen of this book because you never read such an amazing climax with a well inserted plot twist,” Shion interrupted him and turned the page. “You just said that two months ago for the hundredth of times.”

Nezumi mouth was still half-opened. “...you.”

“What’s up with me?” asked Shion, not getting it at first. The realization came slowly and hit him hard. He looked up to Nezumi in disbelief of his words. “You… what?”

“Don’t make me repeat my words, it was hard enough to say it out loud once,” Nezumi said and behaved like his teenage-self again. Stating his feelings towards Shion wasn’t a problem anymore but actually  _ saying _ these three words was… weird.

Shion watched him like a lost puppy and put his book aside. “You said that you love me.”

“And  _ don’t  _ you dare to make a big deal out of it.” His ears went red and he leaned back into the armchair, opening his book at a random page and looked into it without reading it.  When he glanced back to Shion, he was still staring at him with an astonished expression. “Are you really that surprised that I just said it?”

“Well, I  _ do _ know that you love me, I guess…”

“You  _ guess _ ?” Nezumi repeated after him, slightly angered. 

“I have the right to guess after you’ve left me,” Shion said and Nezumi was ready to interrupt him again but Shion cutted through his words. “That’s not the point, Nezumi. It’s just… you’re not someone who expressed his feelings verbally and I didn’t even  _ do _ anything special which could have make you say it immediately.”

Nezumi shrugged. “Your existence alone is enough for me to say it.”

“Now you’re being cheesy.”

“Shion, you’re cheesy all the time. The cheese in the fridge is jealous of you.”

The indeed horrible pun made Shion laugh and hide his face in his hands. After he calmed down, he wiped away a laughing tear and looked at Nezumi as if he was the most precious human on earth. And even after so much trouble, tears of sadness and punches, he actually was for Shion.

“I love you too, Nezumi.” It was also the first time Shion said those words and they slipped out so easily. “I really do.”

Not being able to hide his grin, Nezumi bit on his lower lip and nodded, before returning to his book. Shion also continued reading and the oh so sweet and  peaceful silence was back again.


End file.
